Accessories
Accessories are miscellaneous artifacts including jewelry, glasses, amulets and bags that can be worn in the accessory slot. List of Accessories ℳ) Permanently sold by Fabian Fancyfeather at the Marketplace *'Amulet of Optimism' (Adds the confused-effect to all attacks, suitable to Erdathcath only; accessory.) First appeared in Grogmas Event 2012. *'Amulet of the Elven Horse Rider' (+1 WP while in the front row, doubles movement in Quests with movement-based mechanics, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#17. *'Amulet of U'kin Nobility' (User can use Diplomacy job trait on U'kin, does not take up an artifact slot, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#30. *'Anniversary Medal' (+1 to maximum health, ether, power, and SP, increases with each anniversary, accessory.) First appeared in the Anniversary Lottery. *'Aqua Gear' (Adds water-element to physical attacks and protects from water-elemental damage, accessory.) First appeared in the Fields of Glory. *'Arm-Mounted Shield' (+1 to maximum health, accessory.) Value: 30 gold. First appeared in Quest#24. *'Aspira Necklace' (Allows the wearer to breathe underwater and grants 9 SP against Aquatic monsters, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#35. *'Bad Luck Charm' (Makes the sorcerer’s spells - including Razzmatazz and Sleight of Hand - cause an additional jinxed-effect but increases their ether cost by 1; suitable for sorcerers; accessory) Value: 200 gold. First appeared in Quest#93. ℳ *'Belt' (Allows to hero to wear up to 3 artifacts, although restrictions still apply on where the artifact is worn, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#24. *'Blessed Amulet' (Protects from cursed-effect, accessory.) Value: 40 gold. ℳ *'Blue-rimmed Glasses' (Immune to darkness and blinded; suitable to near-sighted people only; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#93. *'Brown Dragon’s Girdle' (Power +3; immunity to wood; suitable to rangers, rogues, alchemists and beast warriors; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#50. *'Cat Statuette' (+1 to maximum health; once named, speaking the name summons a cat almost certainly to cause trouble and make snippy comments, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#26. *'Chains of the Pongcanis Chief' (Hero pierces SP if fighting from Front, enemies ignore SP if hero fights from the back row, cannot be removed in battle; accessory.) *'Chi Facepaint' (protects from blinded-, sealed-, confused- & asleep-effect; suitable for Lee Long only; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#75. *'Coat Hanger' (Allows wearing a second bodywear artifact instead of an accessory; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#125. *'Coat-Of-Arms' (Successful attacks on an enemy have a 1/6 chance to inspire a random teammate to immediately deal damage to the enemy equal to their weapon power added to their level, suitable for knights, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#35. *'Comfy Pillow' (If the user is inflicted by asleep- or fast asleep-effect, they regain full health and ether; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#125. *'Crocodile Belt' (Max. Health +2; accessory.) Value: 40 gold. First appeared in Quest#58. *'Crocodile Handbag' (Max. Ether +2; accessory.) Value: 60 gold. First appeared in Quest#58. *'Crystal Skull' (Makes healing with ether guaranteed, but doubles the ether cost per healed target; suitable to clerics and chi monks; accessory) Value: 500 gold. First appeared in Quest#130. *'Dog Statuette' (SP: 1, once named, speaking the name summons a dog almost certainly to tag along on madcap adventures and make snippy comments, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#26. *'Electro Gear' (Adds lightning-element to physical attacks and protects from lightning-elemental damage, accessory.) First appeared in the Fields of Glory. *'Elf Ear Necklace' (Humanoid enemies below half the level of the wearer will not directly attack the wearer for the first round of combat, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#35. *'Enchanted Bracelet' (Protects from sealed-effect; accessory.) Value: 40 gold. *'Encore Plectrum' (If the same Battle Song is sung for more than one round in a row, the song’s ether cost for the consecutive rounds is halved; suitable to minstrels; accessory.) Value: 100 gold. First appeared in Quest#93. ℳ *'Fire Amulet' (Each attack causes double damage to enemies weak against fire, accessory.) Value: 100 gold. First appeared in Quest#22. *'Flora Gear' (adds wood-element to physical attacks and protects from wood-elemental damage, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#130. *'Goggles' (Protects from blinded-effect, accessory) Value: 40 gold. ℳ *'Golden Pauldrons' (SP:4; suitable for knights, dragoons, regulators and skirmishers; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#120. *'Heart Locket' (Protects from enamored-effect, accessory) Value: 40 gold. ℳ *'Ignis Gear' (Adds fire-element to physical attacks and protects from fire-elemental damage, accessory.) First appeared in the Fields of Glory. *'Iron Arm Shield' (Provides an SP of 3 while in the front row, suitable for raiders, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#25. *'Lens of Speed Reading' (Allows a single scroll to be read in addition to a normal action, suitable for any class that can use scrolls, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#35. *'Large Water Canteen' (Carries 6 portions of water; essential in deserts to avoid dehydration; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#85. *'Lilliput Idol' (Wearer is immune to all negative effects except minimized when under minimized-effect; accessory.) Value: 10 gold. First appeared in Quest#130. *'Loaded Die' (Permanent lucky-effect to the owner, allowing them to roll the battle die twice and get the better result of the two, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#6. *'Lock & Chain' (prevents items in the inventory from getting stolen; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#100. *'Lover's Locket' (Protects from the enamored-effect, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#28. *'Lucky Doubloon' (Grants Special Guard, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#40. *'Mage's Muffler' (Protects from sealed-effect, accessory.) Value: 40 gold. ℳ *'Magic Mirror' (The user reflects all ether-based attacks back to the caster without getting damaged by them; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#50. *'Medal of Glory' (Wearer gains triple experience from battles, accessory.) First appeared in the Fields of Glory. *'Medal of Valor' (This pendant is awarded by the Bonapartes to those who show their heroism in the battle against piracy. The wearer gains double experience from battles; accessory.) Value: 2000 gold. First appeared at the Sungold Alliance. *'Moebius Ring' (This ring only has one side, symbolizing the eternal cycle of life. The wearer is automatically revived to full health once per battle; accessory.) Value: 1000 gold. First appeared at the Crescent Union. *'Monkey Bar' (The wearer's minions (summons, spirits, undead, etc.) gain the hastened effect, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#40. *'Narcissus Mirror' (User has 1/2 chance to divert all attacks to the next ally in turn; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#100. *'Necklace with Animal Teeth' (Does absolutely nothing whatsoever, does not count as an artifact, classified by creator as, quote, 'for fashion'. Existence questionable, subject up for examination by qualified wizards for magical properties. Accessory.) First appeared in Quest#16. *'Paper Doll' (Protects from hexed-effect, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#12. *'Paper Parasol' (Protects from light- and water-elements; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#50. *'Pauldrons' (SP:2, suitable for knights, dragoons, and skirmishers, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#44. *'Peacekeeper's Totem' (Grants the "Diplomacy"-job trait; suitable to Erik only; accessory.) First appeared in Grogmas Event 2012. *'Pink Ribbon' (Max. Ether +3, grants immunity to sealed, afraid and doomed; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#125. *'Prayer Beads' (Makes the wearer permanently blessed; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#130. *'Rubber Band' (Returns thrown weapons immediately without having to be retrieved; suitable to Galen only; accessory.) First appeared in Grogmas Event 2012. *'Safety Goggles' (Grant immunity to all elements; suitable for Dain Almight only; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#100. *'Sandman's Parasol' (Protects from asleep and fast asleep -effects, accessory.) Value: 80 gold. First appeared in Quest#3. ℳ *'Scholar’s Codex' (Makes scrolls deal non-elemental damage equal to the user’s level when successfully used, but also cost 1 ether more; suitable to scholars only; accessory) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Seductive Perfume' (Adds enamored-effect to all attacks; suitable to females only; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#50. *'Shackles of War' (Prevents anyone from fleeing battles, accessory.) Value: 30 gold. ℳ *'Snake Eye Charm' (Protects from petrified-effect, accessory.) Value: 40 gold. First appeared in Quest#10. ℳ *'Spiked Collar' (Power +1, accessory.) Value: 30 gold. First appeared in Quest#12. *'Splinter of Ennoc' (Permanent Blessed-effect to the owner, suitable for heroes wielding a light elemental weapon, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#38. *'Stella Polaris' (Grants immunity to ice and doubles spellpower of ice-elemental spells; accessory.) First appeared in the Fields of Glory. *'Tome of Affluence' (+10 Gold if equipped for the entirety of a battle; accessory.) *'Trendy Handbag' (Protects user from the last negative effect most recently inflicted on anyone in a battle, accessory.) Value: 200 gold. First appeared in Quest#34. ℳ *'Trickster's Mask of the Dwarf' (Changes the wearer into a dwarf of the same gender when worn, accessory.) Value: 50 gold. First appeared in Quest#35. *'Trickster's Mask of the Elf' (Changes the wearer into an elf of the same gender when worn, accessory.) Value: 50 gold. First appeared in Quest#35. *'Trickster's Mask of the Gender-Swap' (Swaps the wearer's gender when worn, accessory.) Value: 50 gold. First appeared in Quest#35. *'Trickster's Mask of the Human' (Changes the wearer into a human of the same gender when worn, accessory.) Value: 50 gold. First appeared in Quest#35. *'Trickster's Mask of the Orc' (Changes the wearer into an orc of the same gender when worn, accessory.) Value: 50 gold. First appeared in Quest#35. *'Trickster's Mask of the Weredog' (Changes the wearer into a weredog, hound, or wolf of the same gender when worn, accessory.) Value: 50 gold. First appeared in Quest#35. *'Unholy Parasol' (Grants immunity to light, stunned, blinded, sealed and blessed; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#93. *'Vengeful Heart' (Power +10, but the user cannot change target of attacks until the previous one is defeated; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Watt’s Artefact' (Makes the user’s attacks and spells three times more effective against demons; accessory.) First appeared in Quest#93. *'White Cleric's Necklace' ( SP: 3, nullifies darkness-elemental damage, suitable for clerics, accessory.) First appeared in Quest#27. *'Witch's Talisman' (Makes the witch’s poisonous attacks cause poisoned by 10-effect instead of poisoned by 1; suitable for witches; accessory.) Value: 400 gold. First appeared in Quest#14. ℳ heroica-amuletofoptimism.jpg|Amulet of Optimism heroica-anniversarymedal.jpg|Anniversary Medal heroica-aquagear.jpg|Aqua Gear heroica-armmountedshield.jpg|Arm-mounted Shield heroica-badluckcharm.jpg|Bad Luck Charm heroica-blessedamulet.jpg|Blessed Amulet heroica-crocodilebelt.jpg|Crocodile Belt heroica-crocodilehandbag.jpg|Crocodile Handbag heroica-crystalskull.jpg|Crystal Skull heroica-electrogear.jpg|Electro Gear heroica-enchantedbracelet.jpg|Enchanted Bracelet heroica-encoreplectrum.jpg|Encore Plectrum heroica-floragear.jpg|Flora Gear heroica-goggles.jpg|Goggles heroica-goldenpauldrons.jpg|Golden Pauldrons heroica-heartlocket.jpg|Heart Locket heroica-ignisgear.jpg|Ignis Gear heroica-lilliputidol.jpg|Lilliput Idol heroica-loadeddice.jpg|Loaded Die heroica-lockandchain.jpg|Lock & Chain heroica-magesmuffler.jpg|Mage's Muffler heroica-medalofglory.jpg|Medal of Glory heroica-medalofvalor.jpg|Medal of Valour heroica-moebiusring.jpg|Moebius Ring heroica-pauldrons.jpg|Pauldrons heroica-peacekeeperstotem.jpg|Peacekeeper's Totem heroica-prayerbeads.jpg|Prayer Beads heroica-rubberband.jpg|Rubber Band heroica-sandmansparasol.jpg|Sandman's Parasol heroica-scholarscodex.jpg|Scholar's Codex heroica-shacklesofwar.jpg|Shackles of War heroica-snakeeyecharm.jpg|Snake Eye Charm heroica-soullinkchain.jpg|Soul Link Chain heroica-stellapolaris.jpg|Stella Polaris heroica-trendyhandbag.jpg|Trendy Handbag heroica-unholyparasol.jpg|Unholy Parasol heroica-vengefulheart.jpg|Vengeful Heart heroica-watercanteen.jpg|Water Canteen heroica-wattsartifact.jpg|Watt's Artifact heroica-witchsamulet.jpg|Witch's Amulet Category:Artifacts